Historic advances in computer technology have made it economical for individual users to have their own computing system which caused the proliferation of the Personal Computer (PC). Continued advances of this computer technology have made these personal computers very powerful but also complex and difficult to manage. To improve manageability in workplace environments, it has become desirable to separate the user interface devices, including the display, keyboard, mouse, audio and other peripheral devices from the application processing parts of the computing system. In this configuration, the user interface devices are physically located at the desktop, while the processing and storage components of the computer are placed in a central location. The user interface devices are then connected to the processor and storage components with some method of communication. In the emerging networked home entertainment environment, similar powerful computing platforms are being used to host consumer applications and deliver media content. In the home environment, it is also desirable to centralize the application processing parts both for aesthetic appeal and easier maintenance. In this configuration, graphic user interfaces are distributed around the home in convenient locations using the minimum necessary cabling.
Historically, two separate networks have been required to support remote user interfaces in either of these environments, each with associated installation and ongoing maintenance costs. Firstly, user interfaces require electrical power to operate, typically supplied by multiple power cables connected to a power outlet. Secondly, user interface signals are delivered over an IP network which means that the graphic user interface requires additional data cabling connected to the central computing equipment. Additionally, the requirement for network devices to connect to an electrical power source complicates installation, increases costs and limits the location of the user interfaces to locations where electrical power and data network connections are available. Furthermore, for user interface equipment to operate during electrical power supply interruption, each device must either incorporate an internal battery backup system or must be connected to an Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS). Therefore, to reduce the number of electrical cables, power receptacles and connections, it is desirable to eliminate the need for each user interface device to be connected to a power outlet. This also simplifies equipment installation and provides a cost effective means for providing uninterrupted power to multiple user interfaces.
User Interface systems that use powered networks as an alternative to using separate power and data connections are known in the art. For example, IEEE802.3af™ specifies a powered Ethernet infrastructure for supporting Voice-over-IP phones or video phones, thin client platforms, Ethernet-enabled graphic terminals, Point-of-Sale (POS) terminals and other devices with a user interface. The limitation with display systems such as POS terminals, video phone systems and Ethernet-enabled graphics displays is that they process the user interface locally, reducing performance and resulting in an inability to meet the processing requirements of full frame rate user interfaces needed for computer desktop and home entertainment applications. An associated limitation with these systems is that they do not provide the generic peripheral interfaces expected of desktop computing platforms.
Modules that use the features of a powered network to reduce desktop cabling of user interface systems are also know to the art. For example, JackPC™ from Chip PC Technologies is a thin client computer integrated in a wall LAN jack housing. The problem with thin client solutions is that they rely on remote desktop protocols such as Microsoft RDP, Citrix ICA, Sun Ray or VNC which have limited graphics and peripheral support capabilities. Another problem is that they also require a client-side operating system which adds to complexity of the system and increases the equipment costs and ongoing maintenance expenses. A further common problem is that the power management methods of the peripheral interfaces are undefined, leaving power allocation decisions in the hands of the user.
In summary, existing powered network devices have limited capabilities aimed at addressing specific market requirements. None of the methods described takes advantage of the features provided by a powered network to reduce desktop cabling while also providing a full-featured remote graphic user interface. Therefore, a better solution is needed that meets the generalized needs of equipment such as remote desktops in the workplace or home entertainment systems.